Conventionally, a thermoelectric conversion module is known in which a plurality of thermoelectric conversion elements, each having an electrode at both ends, are disposed on a substrate (see, for example, Patent Document No. 1).
The thermoelectric conversion module of Patent Document No. 1 is configured as a so-called pi-leg thermoelectric conversion module, in which two types of thermoelectric conversion elements, n-type thermoelectric conversion elements and p-type thermoelectric conversion elements, are disposed in an alternating arrangement and connected electrically in series.
In the thermoelectric conversion module of Patent Document No. 1, the hot side of the thermoelectric conversion module is disposed not in contact with a heat chamber inside an ohmic-resistance heater covered with thermal insulation material, such that, on the hot side, the thermoelectric conversion module is subjected to radiant heat transfer from the heat chamber. Accordingly, in the thermoelectric conversion module of Patent Document No. 1, the base that functions as the insulation on the hot side is eliminated. If the ohmic-resistance heater is contacted against the heat chamber inside the ohmic-resistance heater, a substrate configured as insulation is provided.
Further, a so-called uni-leg, configured of only one type of thermoelectric conversion element, whether n-type or p-type, is also known (see, for example, Patent Document No. 2).
The thermoelectric conversion module of Patent Document No. 2 has a connector that integrally and electrically connects in series one electrode of one thermoelectric conversion element to the other electrode of an adjacent thermoelectric conversion element, such that the two electrodes and the connector form a U-shaped connector. The U-shaped connector is formed by bending a metal plate. When the thermoelectric conversion module is manufactured, a fixed number of U-shaped connectors are fixedly mounted on the substrate. Then, the thermoelectric conversion elements are pushed into the U-shaped connectors from the side and between two electrodes, and connected to the connectors.